Shop (XC2)
Shops are places in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where items can be bought and sold. They sell a variety of Pouch items, accessories, equipment, or provide services like exchanges or lodgings. The sell price listed on their pages is the amount that is received when that item is sold at a shop. Shop types Pouch items Equipment Service Goldmouth Goldmouth has the following shops: * 12 Brothersisterpon * Central Exchange * Cleo's Cosmetics * Courier * Fishy Fishy * Honeycomb Sweets * Informant * Lemour Inn * Mamalu's Core Store * Noodler's Delight * Nopox Hobby Store * Reedirait Bookstore * Rumbletum Canteen * Shroomblade Smithing * Shynini's Accessories * Strummer Instruments * Topsten Trading * Traveling Bard (DLC) * Whiteside Salvaging Torigoth Torigoth, Gormott has the following shops: * Café Savvy * Cmalaf Artwork * Coedwig Inn * Cosmetipolitan * Gryff Butchers * Informant * Keydal Accessories * Lily's Aux Cores * Llysiau Greens * Margia's Odds & Ends * Masnach Exchange * Neuromin Textiles * Soniarus Music * Tilly Bakery * Tomi Fishmongers * Traveling Bard (DLC) * Yarvay Salvaging * Zelkova Blacksmiths Garfont Village Garfont Village, Uraya has the following shops: * Dilettante Artisan * Fallone Crafts * Harghalgh Inn * Hebble Aux Cores * Informant * Lleman Blacksmiths * Piccaka Accessories * Sadecott Groceries * Unita Trading * Vargel Tavern * Vibrattio Instruments Fonsa Myma Fonsa Myma, Uraya has the following shops: * Aldomar Books * Aquaneze Cosmetics * Brad Flatforms * Briarley Trading * Folmarie Inn * Hobby Knick-Knacks * Ikthus Fishmongers * Leonora Aux Cores * Malbren Salvaging * Maluria Antiques * Novice Cylinder-Crafter (DLC) * Proplater Blacksmiths * Shellbrow Wagon * Sprintsy Sweets * Traveling Bard (DLC) * Volty Butchers * Whelza Accessories Alba Cavanich Alba Cavanich, Mor Ardain has the following shops: * Adelno Music * Bassani Butchers * Belchett Recycling * Carwood Blacksmiths * Elgeschel Hobby Store * Griogair's Greens * Hanoon Fishmongers * Haskefell Books * Informant * Jakolo's Inn * Jaquai Aux Cores * Larmogg Salvaging * Martietta Trading * Peatopaz Accessories * Salter Sweets * Traveling Bard (DLC) * Yafush Antiques Goetuis Port Goetuis Port, Indol has the following shops: * Aquarius Salvaging * Cafe Lutino * Calceno Deli * Colpon Books * Cookie Seller * Demois Aux Cores * Elnatauro Inn * Icarus Butchers * Informant * Jugos Antiques * Koacurio Accessories * Prevarr Trading * Regulus Blacksmiths * Silktu Textiles * Topsten Trading Fonsett Village Fonsett Village, Leftheria has the following shops: * Cafe Lutino * Coral Leaf Fresh Fish * Corcaja Greengrocers * Courtcoster Salvaging * Future Crafts * Informant * Speck Butchers * Talmye Antiques * Tottet Trading Theosoir Theosoir, Tantal has the following shops: * Anastatia's * Biblio Paulio * Boldarde Textiles * Casheefs Blacksmiths * DeAlego Trading * Dolphin Salvagers * Hobby Trappers * Informant * Lansmeyer Accessories * Lelemi Aux Cores * Lectica Vegetables * Memoria Art * Placks Patisserie * Platini Deli * Praximo Cosmetics * So-Called Best Artisan (DLC) * Tatraty Fish * Traveling Bard (DLC) Cliffs of Morytha The following shops are set up at the Cliffs of Morytha Inlet: * Bamboo Sword Smithy * Kinkir Accessories * Mermerry Trading Temperantia The following shops are set up at the Ardainian Garrison: * Dokkdokk Trading Land of Challenge (DLC) The following shop is set up at the Land of Challenge: * Noponstone Exchange Category:XC2 Shops Category:XC2 Mechanics